


Over

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Ginny had never done anything like this before.





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 2005 Gigiwatts Movie Quotes challenge. The opening line is from The Unbearable Lightness of Being.

“Take off your clothes.”

Ginny Weasley found the steady, gentle veneer of her voice reassuring. _I can do this._

She knelt down and reached out to touch him. She was surprised at how calm she felt though she had never done anything like this before.

A hand shot out into the darkness between them, grasping her wrist and denying the contact they both needed. Blank, almost foreign eyes looked past her.

“Don't,” he said and released his hold.

Ginny waited before moving again.

“Come on, take off your clothes,” she repeated. “It's just a bit of blood. It's over, Harry.”


End file.
